A Bout of Green
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: It is Hiyoshi and Kirihara's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Hiyoshi's messed-up, newly-in-love mind decides he wants to be the only one Kirihara gives Valentine's Day chocolate to. (Hiyoshi/Kirihara, Kirihara/Hiyoshi) Hiyoshi's POV.


**Pairing: **Gekokujou Pair (Hiyoshi/Kirihara, Kirihara/Hiyoshi)

**Genera: **Comedy, Romance

**Word Count: **1,736

**Summary: **Hiyoshi goes around stealing the chocolate from the shoe lockers of everyone Kirihara has given Valentine's Day chocolate to.

**Author's Notes: **Back with my 3rd story in 4 months! I'm on a roll here, haha. But I did not write Imperial this time, unexpectedly. I wrote my other PoT OTP HiyoKiri. I have a long history of love for this ship. If you know me, you know how obsessed with them I am and why, but for those who don't... I forget how I originally stumbled along this pair, but I think I thought of it on my own because I was thinking about how Hiyoshi and Kirihara are both so determined to 'Gekokujou' their sempais (thus the ship name which I didn't choose, btw, but it is perfect!) and I just thought they would get along really well based on their mutual desire and inevitable rivalry as future captains of Rikkaidai and Hyoutei. After seeing some fanart and reading some AMAZING fics, my obsession really took off and they are my 2nd fav ship after Imperial. (I could go on MUCH longer about why I like this ship but for now I will refrain...)

Moving on, the idea for this fic came about a couple years ago while I was brainstorming HiyoKiri ideas. I tried writing it back then a few Valentine's Days ago, but I lost the document somehow. So, this is a reprise. I know the plot is pretty wacky and this could easily be labeled crack, but, I have chosen to not label it as such because when I write crack purposefully, it tends to be a little more outlandish than this.

Also, quick note. In Japan, the commonality is that **GIRLS give chocolate to BOYS on Valentine's Day**. On White Day, boys return the favor. This is not that important in this fic since Kirihara is just giving out chocolate to be nice, but I thought I should mention this anyway.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

**{The green-eyed monster jealousy often causes the calmest, least  
belligerent people to become the horrific insult-hurling, back-stabbing, and insane-action-participating type.}**

* * *

But no, Hiyoshi Wakashi was not jealous. Being jealous over something so trivial would be absurd. Yes, he was annoyed but not _jealous_.

The problem began about two weeks ago, when the boys were discussing Valentine's Day...

* * *

Kirihara brought the topic up initially by saying, "Ne, Hiyoshi, what do you guys at Hyoutei do for Valentine's Day?"

An image instantly appeared in Hiyoshi's mind of the previous V-Day at Hyoutei. Paper hearts and streamers decorated the entire school, glitter on everything. Weeks before the 14th, Atobe would be preparing an extravagant assembly for the occasion, where different clubs in the school would create amusing or creative skits. The tennis team's participation was required, needless to say.

He explained the events of last year to Kirihara, whose eyes glowed while Hiyoshi spoke.

"Wooooah, all that celebration!? And after the assembly you all get as much chocolate as you want!?" He looked truly intrigued.

"Yeah, but... well, last year, Atobe's face was on all the chocolate wrappers, as well as it being the shape of the chocolate... so, I felt kind of grossed out trying to eat it. Plus, I already got a lot of candy that day from girls. I just ended up giving it to my mom..."

Hiyoshi's mom was well aquatinted with her son's tennis team captain. She absolutely _adored_ him, often remarking on _'when ever would Hiyoshi bring him over for tea again?'_ Hiyoshi did not support her fascination, but felt at least he could give her the candy rather than throw it out or force himself to eat it.

"Just don't let your sister too close to that guy... She'll get sucked in, too..."

"No way! Aka-nee* has better taste!"

"Caution is a virtue..." Hiyoshi warned.

Kirihara looked displeased. "Anyway, since at Rikkaidai we don't do anything except hang up some stupid decorations and have girls hand out chocolate as they like, I have my own way of making it fun! I have Aka-nee help me make chocolate for everyone on the tennis team! I put it in their shoe lockers*, and I always leave a little note with the boxes to tell everyone how much I appreciate them and corny stuff like that." He grinned, then frowned. "Except for Niou-Sempai, he just gets a plain box with no appreciation note." He corrected.

At first, the thought of Kirihara generously giving chocolate to his friends was cute to Hiyoshi; entirely without issue.

"That's really nice of you to do, even though I'm sure some of your teammates get plenty form girls. Why did you choose to do it Valentine's Day and not do it on White Day, though?"

"YUCK, because if I did it on White Day that would imply I'm crushing on them! Only you will get my chocolate on White Day, Hiyoshi~." Kirihara assured with another grin.

Hiyoshi could only softly smile to his boyfriend's flawed logic, but decided it did not really matter since Kirihara was just trying to do something nice.

They talked a long while longer about Valentine's Day, and it was not till the night of February 13th when Hiyoshi began feeling uncomfortable about the impending day...

* * *

And so, it was 10:00PM, the night before Valentine's Day and Hiyoshi was pacing his bedroom floor, trying with all his mental power to come up with a solution to his problem.

Why should he be jealous of something like this? There was nothing wrong with the fact that his boyfriend, Kirihara, wanted to give Valentine's chocolates to his teammates and friends at Rikkaidai Fuzoku. After all, they were close to him, why should he not give them chocolate and a nice card?

Well, simply because, Hiyoshi did not want him to. As Kirihara's boyfriend, Hiyoshi felt he should be the sole receiver of any of Kirihara's chocolate and probably grammatically incorrect cards.

Only one logical solution came to mind. Yes, that was it! All he needed to do was swap out Kirihara's home-made chocolate with store-bought and nobody would truly received Kirihara's chocolate but him. Kirihara's teammates would never even know what happened, and Hiyoshi would be the only one to eat Kirihara's chocolate for real. It was genius; Hiyoshi certainly felt Oshitari would be proud.

* * *

The following morning, Hiyoshi left home extra early. Kirihara already told him he would be putting the chocolates into everyone's shoe lockers the night before when everyone had gone home.

Hiyoshi knew doing this meant being late to tennis practice, which would likely earn him laps form Atobe, but he would take the risk…

Luckily for Hiyoshi, Kirihara's forgetfulness caused him to leave one of his pairs of school pants at Hiyoshi's house. In order to blend in at Rikkaidai, he decided to wear them. To hide the fact that he did not have a Rikkai tie or blazer, he adorned his winter coat. He was now a perfectly undetectable Rikkaidai student―to anyone who did not know him, that is.

Without issue he arrived at the school's entrance, and shortly after the shoe locker area. Now he just needed to locate the names of Kirihara's teammates. He was smart enough to ask Kirihara before who he planned to give chocolate to, and as expected, Kirihara started listing everyone off, making it easy for Hiyoshi to scribble the names down secretly while he was not paying attention.

Since aside early-morning practices, school did not start for another hour, only one person was in the shoe locker room. Once they left, Hiyoshi quickly started down the rows, opening the lockers of each person on the list and switching the (surprisingly decently wrapped) chocolates from Kirihara and putting in his store-bought replacement. Kirihara's chocolate was all tossed into his schoolbag. He decided, with reluctance, the cards could stay. If Kirihara were to ask one of his classmates about the cards and nobody knew what he was talking about, it might be a problem later…

When he got to the end of the list, he sighed in relief. The only oddity was that upon checking Sanada Genichirou's locker, Hiyoshi found a card, but no chocolate. Maybe he disliked sweet things..? Either way, Hiyoshi paid it little mind and started walking towards the exit. As he was leaving, a familiar voice floated into the room.

"Damn, gotta hurry up before they notice I'm not in the bathroom…" Kirihara said, panting slightly.

Hiyoshi froze up like an ice-sculpture before jumping silently behind a pillar. Why the hell was Kirihara in here at this time!? Tennis practice was not over yet..!

"Let's see… ah, here! Sanada-San's locker." Kirihara said, opening it and sliding a wrapped box (similar to the ones Hiyoshi had been collecting) inside.

"Good thing I found in time… Can't believe I left it home yesterday…"

Well that was enough explanation for Hiyoshi. His ever-forgetful boyfriend must have left Sanada's home by mistake and had now snuck away from practice to put it in his locker.

"Well, that's done. Now, gotta run back to practice!" Kirihara mused once he closed Sanada's locker.

Hiyoshi sighed internally in relief that he remained unnoticed. As he was about to inhale, the sound of something falling to the floor met his ears. And Kirihara's.

The black-haired boy did a 180°, searching for the source of the noise.

To Hiyoshi's horror, next to his foot lay one of the chocolates, clearly fallen out of his open bag. He stared at it with wide eyes, uncertain whether to stay put or make a run for it.

He did not decide fast enough, though, because in seconds Kirihara spotted him hiding.

"H-Hiyoshi..!? Is that you!?"

_Shit._

"Uh, um, Kirihara… it's… it's not what it looks like..." He tried, not sure at all what it even looked like.

The Rikkaidai member stared at him in disbelief. He looked to the ground where the box lay, then to Hiyoshi's open schoolbag, then to Hiyoshi's pants.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Um.."

"Why is my chocolate in your bag..?"

"Well..!"

"And why the hell are you wearing my pants!?"

The brunette stood silent. Embarrassed. He let it all spill out.

"I'm really sorry, Kirihara… The truth is, I didn't want anyone else getting your home-made chocolate besides me. I'm really sorry, I was jealous… I wanted to be the only person to eat it..." He confessed, looking at the ground.

Kirihara stared at him a good long while, an eyebrow raised and his mouth open.

Then, he started laughing.

Almost doubled-over, Kirihara's laugh echoed through the shoe locker room.

"A-are you kidding me? So you came here, in my pants, and to-took everyone's ch-chocolate?" He asked, still snickering.

"Yes…"

"Hiyoshi, I love you so much!" He exclaimed, stepping forward and pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

"Why… are you laughing so hard? Aren't you mad?" He questioned.

"Kind of, but it's too funny to be angry! And I'm kind of happy you'd get this jealous over me that you couldn't bear to let me make chocolate for someone besides you. I always thought it was _me_ who was the jealous type, but you really took the cake here—or should I say _the chocolate_!" He joked, and started laughing again.

Hiyoshi sulked, pouting in Kirihara's embrace. "Okay, okay, already… Quit making fun of me, Seaweed-head…"

"Hey! We agreed no mean nicknames on holidays!"

The brunette chuckled. "Sorry, slipped my mind."

Kirihara grumbled, but leaned over to kiss Hiyoshi's cheek. Hiyoshi in turn kissed his lips quickly, and then gave an apologetic smile for what he did.

Kirihara pulled away after a couple kisses. "I really have to get back to practice, and you should be at Hyoutei!" He scolded. "But first you'll have to put all that chocolate back."

Hiyoshi's upper lip curled. "Oh…"

"You better, or I won't give you yours later!" He threatened, already starting to walk out.

"W-wait! I can't have it now?"

"It's back in my school bag, you'll have to wait~!"

Hiyoshi's shoulders slumped. He picked the fallen box of chocolate up off the floor.

Kirihara waved and laughed as he began jogging in the direction of the tennis courts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hiyoshi, I love you, you jealous idiot!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kirihara…!" He called back.

His vocal pitch dropped a little. "I love you, too."

Hiyoshi started on putting all the chocolates back.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

*1. Akane (茜) is the name I made up for Kirihara's older sister. (It is canon that he has one.) I chose it because Kirihara's first name is 'Akaya' and お姉さん (onee-san) is what you call your older sister in Japan. There are many ways to call your older sister and one is to add 'nee' to her name. Ex: Sakura-nee. So, she is Aka-nee (アカ姉). (I thought it was clever but maybe it's stupid…)

*2. On Valentine's Day it is common in Japan for female students to leave chocolate in the shoe lockers of the boy(s) they are giving chocolate too. Shoe lockers (Getabako: 下駄箱 ) are where students put their 'outside' shoes and exchange them for their 'indoor' shoes, which they wear inside the school.


End file.
